


Breathtakingly in love

by call_me_el



Series: Butterfly Effect [3]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Andrzej ma poczucie humoru, Andrzej w końcu ogarnia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, POV Andrzej, Smuga wie, Wilmuga, biedny Smuga, biedny Tomek, druga książka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_el/pseuds/call_me_el
Summary: O tym jak jedna wyprawa może wywrócić czyjś świat do góry nogami."Tomek na Czarnym Lądzie" z perspektywy Andrzeja Wilmowskiego.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Series: Butterfly Effect [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179083
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Breathtakingly in love

Otworzył gwałtownie oczy.

Przez ułamek sekundy leżał nieruchomo na koi i wsłuchiwał się w panującą w około ciszę. Coś musiało wyrwać go ze snu. Kotły parostatku nadal pracowały… Nie dobili jeszcze do portu. Serce mu zadudniło w uszach.

\- Andrzeju? – Zdecydowane pukanie do drzwi momentalnie poderwało go na nogi. Musiało stać się coś poważnego, jeśli Smuga obudził go tak wcześnie.

Bez namysłu narzucił na plecy koszulę i nawet nie zapinając guzików, w dwóch krokach doskoczył drzwi.

Na progu stał wyraźnie rozbawiony Smuga.

\- Wybacz – po jego twarzy przemknął cień uśmiechu, świadczący o tym, iż wcale przykro mu nie było – Myślałem, że już nie śpisz. Według kapitana za pół godziny wpłyniemy na wody terytorialne Mombasy i chce jeszcze raz omówić kilka spraw zanim wyjdziemy na ląd.

\- Dzięki Bogu. Już myślałem, że mamy jakiś problem. Wejdź proszę, zaraz się ogarnę.

Odetchnął głęboko i na widok roziskrzonych oczu przyjaciela zaśmiał się lekko. Obydwaj pamiętali jak jeszcze rok temu Smuga musiałby go zbierać z podłogi po tak brutalnej pobudce.

Teraz spokojnie zostawił drzwi otwarte i nie patrząc na Smugę, chlusnął sobie zimną wodą po twarzy.

\- Napędziłeś mi nie małego stracha, Janie. Naprawdę spodziewałem się najgorszego.

\- Zaryzykuję i zapytam: Dlaczego?

Gdzie on zostawił ten ręcznik? Ach, wisiał na krześle, gdzie właśnie usiadł Smuga.

-Pamiętasz jak mnie zerwaliście z łóżka po zabiciu tygrysa? – zgarnął ręcznik i ukrył w nim twarz, kiedy na ustach wykwitł mu szeroki uśmiech. I czego on się tak cieszył? - Od tamtej pory, mam dziwny lęk, gdy ktoś mnie nagle budzi z samego rana.

Od jakiegoś czasu już nie krępował się wyznawać podobne rzeczy Smudze. Jego przyjaciel widział go już leżącego na samym dnie w najgorszych momentach jego życia i nadal patrzył na niego tymi błyszczącymi oczami, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i dużą, ciepłą dłonią opartą na jego karku. Nie oceniał go i to pomogło mu mówić o swoich problemach zamiast czekać, aż Smuga sam się domyśli.

\- W takim razie od dziś upewnię się, że obudzę cię kilka razy nawet, jeśli nie będzie żadnego kryzysu.

No i sam się podłożył, bo jakby na to nie spojrzeć, dał Smudze pozwolenie na zrywanie go z samego rana bez powodu. I ten drań doskonale to wiedział, bo kąciki ust mu drgały i tylko wodził wzrokiem jak on próbował ubrać się, unikając uszczerbku na zdrowiu.

Od kiedy to on miał takie problemy z koncentracją?

Dopiął w końcu koszulę, upewnił się, że wszystko miał na miejscu i poprowadził Smugę na mostek kapitański, gdzie MacDougal już na nich czekał. Dopiero tam zorientował się, że cały czas trzymał dłoń opartą na krzyżu Smugi. Niby to obojętnym ruchem już miał się cofnąć o krok, kiedy na mostek wbiegł Tadek z radosnym:

\- Toś my już prawie w Afryce są?

I przygrzał mu w plecy z takim impetem, że stracił równowagę, i gdyby nie silne ramię Smugi, przytuliłby twarzą pokład pod nogami kapitana.

\- Jak cię przez burtę wyrzucę, to będziesz jeszcze szybciej – burknął pod nosem i kątem oka dostrzegł jak kąciki ust Smugi uniosły się nieznacznie, kiedy ten pokręcił głową.

\- Chciał pan z nami pomówić, kapitanie? – Smuga ustawił go do pionu z lekkim klepnięciem w kark.

Przyjemne ciepło zakręciło mu w żołądku na ten gest i tylko na wpół świadomy był, o czym rozmawiali z kapitanem. Tadek uśmiechał się szelmowsko i tylko posyłał mu coraz bardziej znaczące spojrzenia.

Znaczące dla Tadka, bo jemu nie mówiły nic. Smuga też zerkał na Tadka z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, co dodało mu nieco otuchy, bo skoro nawet Smuga nie miał pojęcia, o co bosmanowi chodziło, to on mógł przestać się tym martwić.

Dopłynęli w końcu do zatoki i po załatwieniu wszelkich formalności zeszli na ląd.

Z Hunterem dogadali się bez problemu i już na drugi dzień wyszli do sklepu, żeby uzupełnić ekwipunek.

\- Czy tylko ja mam takie wrażenie, czy Hunter nas obserwuje, jakby na coś czekał?

Musiał zapytać. Bo od momentu, kiedy usiedli w salonie tropiciela, co rusz napotykał spekulujące spojrzenia Huntera. Coś go uwierało na to, jak często Hunter zerkał na Smugę.

\- Możliwe – Smuga ze stoickim spokojem nadal przebierał pudełka naboi i podawał mu te, które spotkały się z jego aprobatą – Nie robimy nic nielegalnego, więc cokolwiek wypatrzy, nic nam nie zrobi.

\- Czuję się trochę jak zwierzyna łowna.

Nie wytrzymał. Musiał.

Zaśmiał się cicho, kiedy Smuga z szerokim uśmiechem starał się stłumić wesołość.

\- To było okropne, Andrzeju – ale oczy mu tańczyły szalonymi iskierkami, a ramiona drgały nieznacznie – Zostaw lepiej żartowanie bosmanowi i sprawdź, czy mamy wszystko na liście.

\- Tak, masz rację.

I z przyjemnym ciepłem kręcącym się w żołądku zabrał pudełka i odszedł na front sklepu, oglądając się co rusz za ramię.

Smuga zerknął na niego raz i zniecierpliwionym ruchem ręki pogonił go, a sam zajął się przeglądaniem bel perkalu.

Wciąż się jednak szeroko uśmiechał.

***

\- Coś mi mówi, że tej nocy nikt nie będzie spał.

Szept Smugi był ledwo dosłyszalny, lecz mimo to poczuł dreszcz na karku, kiedy obejrzał się przez ramię i napotkał rozbawione spojrzenie. Smuga narzucił koc na ramiona i usiadł na krzesełku obok niego, oparł sztucer na kolanach i uniósł pytająco brew.

Ach tak… gapił się.

\- Tak… – odchrząknął i odwrócił wzrok na szczelinę w namiocie, skąd widział jak Tomek przechadza się wokół ogniska.

\- Nie martw się Andrzeju – Smuga oparł dużą, ciepłą dłoń na jego karku – Tomek sobie poradzi. To zmyślny chłopak.

\- To jak wytłumaczysz jego kostium? Nie wierzę, że nie przyszło ci do głowy, że Tomek podłapie jakiś pomysł.

Smuga wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

\- W mojej obronie, twój syn jest jeszcze mniej przewidywalny niż ja.

\- Tu masz akurat rację.

I co było zabawne, to fakt, że Smuga _miał_ rację. Tomek miał talent do zadziwiania ich swoimi pomysłami, które często przewyższały spontanicznością wybryki Smugi.

\- Połóż się i zdrzemnij chociaż, Janku. Nie ma sensu, żebyśmy obydwaj siedzieli.

\- A co? Przeszkadza ci moje towarzystwo?

Jakaś część jego mózgu przestała funkcjonować na widok szelmowskiego uśmiechu na tej pięknej twarzy i zadziornego spojrzenia w rozbawionych szarych oczach.

\- Gdyby mi twoje towarzystwo, Jasiek, przeszkadzało to bym się z tobą po świecie nie włóczył.

Mentalnie łupną pięścią w czoło i modlił się, żeby Smuga nie dostrzegł rumieńca wpływającego na jego twarz. Ciemno było, to może i nie zauważył.

Ramiona mu się tylko zatrzęsły w niemym śmiechu i zacisnął mocniej rękę na karku Andrzeja.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć.

Ten cichy szept tuż przy jego uchu rozbudził to przyjemne ciepło kręcące w żołądku, które między jednym oddechem a drugim przetoczyło się niżej i musiał zagryźć wargę, żeby stłumić nieprzyzwoite westchnienie wyrywające się z piersi.

Jak on cholernie _chciał_.

Nie wiedział nawet _czego_ chciał. Ale to pożerające pragnienie za każdym razem, kiedy Smuga był tak blisko sprawiało, że miał ochotę…

Głuchy huk strzału rozerwał ciszę nocy i zmroził mu krew w żyłach.

Obydwaj ze Smugą wyskoczyli z namiotu, kiedy Tadek gratulował Tomkowi celności strzału.

\- No to panowie mieli zakład o butelkę rumu – Tomek odwróci się do niego i Smugi – A jaką wymówkę mają tatuś i pan Smuga?

\- Będę z tobą szczery Tomku – Smuga odezwał się pierwszy, za co był mu wdzięczny, bo słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle, kiedy przypomniał sobie co robił niedługo przed strzałem – Martwiliśmy się, że roczny pobyt w mieście odzwyczaił cię od dżungli. Było by to zupełnie zrozumiałe. Chcieliśmy się przekonać czy dasz sobie radę pierwszą noc w dziczy i mogę cię zapewnić, że obydwaj jesteśmy z ciebie dumni. Od tej pory masz nasze pełne zaufanie. Wierzysz mi, prawda?

Jakby jeszcze musiał pytać, kiedy jego chłopiec od razu rzucił się Smudze na szyję i o mało go nie udusił z radości.

Gdyby on też mógł się tak Smudze na szyję rzucić...

***

Powinien panikować.

I po raz pierwszy _nie panikował_.

Polowanie na lwy nie przedstawiało większych niebezpieczeństw niż zazwyczaj. Nie raz już łowili kotowate, w dodatku pomoc Masajów znacznie ułatwiła zadanie.

Tomek jednak znowu wywinął im numer na miarę Smugi i kiedy lwica szykowała się do skoku, jego syn postanowił _nie szukać_ schronienia, bo Tadek śmiał się z niego wcześniej, jak skoczył na drzewo uciekając przed bawołem.

Chciał ochrzanić Tadka, ale ten już czuł się wystarczająco paskudnie, jego mina mówiła sama za siebie. Ku jego zaskoczeniu Smuga upomniał Tomka zanim jeszcze Andrzej zdążył do nich dobiec. Nie spodziewał się tego po przyjacielu i przy pierwszej okazji odciągnął go na bok.

\- Dałeś Tomkowi kazanie?

\- Kazanie to za duże słowo – Smuga wzruszył ramieniem i kąciki jego ust uniosły się niepewnie – Ale tak, zwróciłem mu uwagę, że obiecał zachowywać się odpowiedzialnie, a _nie uciekanie_ przed chcącym go zjeść wściekłym zwierzęciem odpowiedzialne nie było.

Coś mu ścisnęło za serce, kiedy przypomniał sobie ich ostatnią wyprawę do Australii. Więc Smuga zapamiętał. Oczywiście, że zapamiętał.

\- Myślisz, że dotarło?

W cuda nie wierzył, ale może…?

\- W cuda wierzysz? Co się śmiejesz? Andrzeju!

Nie wytrzymał i zaśmiał się mocniej. Sam nie wiedział czemu tak zareagował, ale było coś przezabawnego w tym, jak Smuga zdawał się wiedzieć, co mu chodziło po głowie. Albo śmiał się z ulgą, bo do tej pory Smuga nie odczytał _tych_ myśli.

Tym razem to on oparł dłoń na karku Smugi i drugą ręką otarł łzawiące oczy. Uśmiechnął się szerzej, kiedy dostrzegł jak Smuga patrzy na niego niepewnie, jakby nie wiedział czy powinien się śmiać, czy martwić.

\- Piłeś coś? – Smuga zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał się mu uważnie.

Z jedną dłonią wciąż na karku Smugi, drugą oparł na jego szyi i mimowolnie pogłaskał kciukiem żuchwę.

\- Nie. Ale masz rację, to dobry pomysł. Uczta zaraz się zacznie, więc coś się znajdzie. Chodź.

Chwycił Smugę za łokieć i nie oglądając się za siebie ruszył ku reszcie ich towarzyszy. Czuł jak czerwienieją mu uszy, ale całkowicie to zignorował. Serce mu tańczyło pijanie dziką radością.

Bo Smuga nie zaprotestował na intymny gest. Nie odepchnął go. Doskonale wiedział, że gdyby Smuga nie chciał z nim pójść, nie było takiej siły, która by go ruszyła. Ale poszedł.

Tak jak on poszedłby za Janem Smugą nawet do samego piekła.

Zawahał się tylko, kiedy Tadek dostrzegł ich i szeroki uśmiech wykwitł na jego twarzy. To nigdy nie wróżyło dobrze. Tomek zerkał raz na niego, raz na Smugę i głęboko zamyślił się.

\- Twój syn coś kombinuje – Smuga szepnął mu do ucha, delikatnie wyswobadzając ramię z jego uścisku i zajęło mu kilka sekund, żeby zrozumieć co powiedział, bo bardzo przyjemny dreszcz przebiegł mu po kręgosłupie.

\- Masz rację.

Przyłapał się na tym, że potarł dłoń, która moment wcześniej była zaciśnięta na ręce Smugi.

Hunter, chwała jemu i jego przodkom, pojawił się wtedy z dwoma murzynami taszczącymi beczkę trunku i zaprosił wszystkich na ucztę.

***

Od samego początku mieli problemy z tragarzami.

I to już nie powinno go dziwić, bo nie pierwszy raz musiał pertraktować z krajowcami, ale było coś złowieszczego w tym, jak cień Castanedo zdawał się wisieć nad ich głowami.

Od momentu jak Tadek poturbował handlarza niewolnikami, a Tomek odkupił Sambo, kłopoty piętrzyły się co krok.

Kawirondo wymyślali coraz to nowe powody, dla których musieli zatrzymywać karawanę, przez co od wschodu słońca uszli mniej niż połowę zaplanowanej trasy. Smuga denerwował się, nie mogąc ich pogonić bez użycia siły.

Bo wiedział, że on tego nie lubi.

I coś ciepłego zakręciło mu w żołądku na myśl, że Smuga zrobił coś wbrew sobie ze wzglądu na _niego_.

W końcu rozłożyli obóz i za namową Huntera zdecydowali się nabyć nowych tragarzy. Nie było mowy o kontynuacji łowów przy obecnym stanie rzeczy.

Wysłał więc Huntera z Tadkiem po okolicznych wioskach z nadzieją, że będą mogli odesłać Kawirondo tam, skąd przyszli.

Godzinę po ich wyjeździe Smuga oświadczył, że idzie na mały rekonesans. I nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie przepadł jak kamień w wodę.

Zaczęli z Tomkiem martwić się na poważnie, kiedy Tadek z Hunterem wrócili, a Smugi nadal nie było.

Z niesłychanym trudem zmusił się do zachowania spokoju i zarządził akcję poszukiwawczą. Zimna bryła lodu opadła mu w żołądku, kiedy Hunter organizował murzynów, a Tomek gładził Dingo po głowie i zerkał na niego, szukając w nim pocieszenia. Wydobył z siebie słaby uśmiech i modlił się w duchu, żeby Smuga wrócił do obozu cały i zdrów, bo na samą myśl, że musiałby powiedzieć Tomkowi, że mu przykro i Smuga… Smuga…

\- Głowa do góry, Andrzeju – Tadek zacisnął mu dłoń na ramieniu i zajrzał mu w twarz. Musiał wyglądać okropnie, bo Tadek nachylił się do niego i szepnął z naciskiem – Twój Janek to zuch chłop. Cokolwiek by się nie stało, wyliże się z tego.

\- Miej oko na Tomka, proszę.

\- Masz to jak w banku.

\- Niech pan przygotuje namiot na najgorsze. Wolę dmuchać na zimne, bo w tym kraju każde zranienie może się skończyć źle.

Po zrzuceniu tej bomby Hunter wyprowadził grupę za bomę, a on na chwiejnych nogach wrócił do namiotu.

_Twój Janek… Twój Janek…_

Pościel zdarta z łóżka. Białe prześcieradło.

_Twój Janek… Twój Janek…_

Apteczka. Butla spirytusu. Bandaże.

_Twój Janek…_

Wiadro przegotowanej wody.

_Twój Janek…_

\- Cholera… _Mój_ Janek. Mój Jasiek…

Histeryczny śmiech wyrwał mu się z gardła i poczuł na policzkach spływające łzy.

Jego Jasiek. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy. Nie zauważył. Jakoś po prostu, z dnia na dzień ten jeden z najważniejszych ludzi w jego życiu stał się jeszcze ważniejszy. Od samego początku było w Smudze coś specjalnego, coś, co przyciągało go z taka siłą, że nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, kiedy było już za późno, żeby się wycofać.

Chrapliwe szczekanie Dingo wyrwało go z zadumy i ocierając oczy wyszedł z namiotu. Tadek od razu dopadł go i z intensywnością, jakiej jeszcze nie widział na jego twarzy, ujął go pod łokcie i szepnął:

\- Żyje.

I to jedno słowo niemal zwaliło go na kolana, kiedy ponad ramieniem Tadka dostrzegł murzynów niosących prowizoryczne nosze z _jego Jaśkiem_ , nieprzytomnym, z zakrwawionym ramieniem i obitą głową.

\- _Jezu Chryste_ …

\- Mówię ci przecież, że żyje! Pozbieraj się do kupy, bo potrzeba nam pomocy, żeby go opatrzeć.

\- Tatusiu!

Tomek wpadł w jego ramiona i instynktownie przyciągnął synka do siebie. Jego chłopiec też przecież bał się o Smugę. Ucałował czubek jego głowy i odsunął nieznacznie od siebie, żeby ująć jego twarz w dłonie.

\- Będzie dobrze Tomku! Zajmę się naszym panem Smugą, a ty przypilnuj obozu z panem bosmanem, dobrze?

\- Ale kochany pan Smuga nie umrze?

\- Zrobimy wszystko, żeby tak się nie stało, rozumiesz Tomku? A teraz proszę, bądź dzielny!

Spojrzał za synem, który odbiegł do Tadka i sam wszedł do namiotu, gdzie murzyni właśnie kładli Smugę na łóżku polowym. Na widok tej pięknej twarzy tak nieruchomej i bladej niemal stanęło mu serce. Przemógł się jednak i klęknął przy łóżku.

Zajęło im trochę czasu, żeby należycie opatrzeć głowę i zranione ramię. Nie podobało mu się to rozcięcie.

\- Nie uważa pan, że trzeba byłoby coś więcej zrobić z ramieniem? – naprawdę mu się nie podobało.

\- Opatrzyliśmy ranę jak się dało – Hunter mył ręce w misce i zerkał na niego kątem oka – Pan wybaczy, że zapytam, ale czy…

Serce mu na moment stanęło, kiedy po twarzy Huntera przebiegł grymas. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie pytał.

\- Czy pan i pan Smuga…? wie pan, o co mi chodzi.

\- Nie. Nie wiem.

Jeśli chciał tak bardzo wiedzieć, to będzie musiał powiedzieć, o co mu dokładnie chodziło.

\- Czy panowie są… - wyraźnie przełknął coś i dodał tylko – razem?

Serce mu dudniło w uszach na te słowa i z trudem opanował emocje.

\- Nawet gdybyśmy byli, nie widzę, jak mógłby być to pana interes. Ale nie. Nie jesteśmy.

I coś go zakuło w piersi, kiedy to powiedział. Bo on tak bardzo _chciał_.

\- Bo szanuję pana jako kolegę po fachu, ale lepiej żebyście tego nie afiszowali wszem i wobec.

Ten drań miał czelność! Akurat, kiedy jego Jasiek leżał nieprzytomny?!

\- Może pan być spokojny – wymusił uprzejmy ton - Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.

Spędzili w ciszy resztę dnia, całą noc i dopiero wieczorem na drugi dzień po napadzie Smuga ocknął się.

Na widok tych pięknych, szarych oczu usta mimowolnie rozciągnęły się mu w szerokim uśmiechu. Hunter odetchnął z ulgą i wyszedł z namiotu, żeby powiadomić Tadka i Tomka, że Smuga się obudził.

\- Jasiek…? - Głos mu drżał, kiedy przysunął się bliżej i bez zastanowienia ujął dłoń Smugi. Mógł się martwic o niego jako przyjaciel, tak? Mógł.

\- Andrzej… An…

\- Jestem tu – odgarnął włosy z czoła Smugi – Jasiek, ty mnie kiedyś do zawału serca doprowadzisz!

\- Przepraszam – Smuga uśmiechnął się słabo i otworzył szerzej oczy. Uniósł brew, kiedy dostrzegł ich złączone ręce.

I już miał się tłumaczyć, że to _nie tak_ … że się tylko martwił. Ale Smuga zacisnął mocniej palce na jego dłoni i uśmiechnął się szerzej.

Nie musiał tłumaczyć.

\- Teraz musisz dojść do siebie, bo Tomek strasznie się o ciebie niepokoił. Tadek musiał go przekupić, żeby poszedł spać.

\- A ty spałeś? – Smuga wyszeptał cicho i przekręcił oczami, kiedy mu nie odpowiedział.

Bo jak on do jasnej cholery miał _spać_ , kiedy jego… jego Jasiek leżał nieprzytomny?

Smuga musiał coś zauważyć na jego twarzy, bo spojrzenie mu złagodniało i już miał się odezwać, kiedy do namiotu wrócił Hunter z Tomkiem depczącym mu po piętach. Dyskretnie puścił dłoń Janka i odstąpił o krok od łóżka.

\- Nasz kochany pan Smuga! Jak się pan czuje? Już jest dobrze? Będzie pan zdrowy? Nie…nie… _zostawi_ nas pan, prawda?

Serce mu niemal pękło, kiedy jego chłopiec dopadł Smugi na posłaniu i niemal wpełzł mu do łózka. Silne ramię z trudem objęło Tomka i nawet spojrzenie Huntera złagodniało.

\- Nie zostawię was, Tomku. Masz moje słowo.

Poderwał głowę, kiedy dotarło do niego, co tak naprawdę Smuga powiedział Tomkowi. Co Smuga _obiecał_ Tomkowi. Smuga starał się nie składać obietnic, bo jak sam powiedział mu kiedyś, miały one przykry nawyk spełniania się na opak.

Nie! Nie mógł tak myśleć! Nie teraz, kiedy wszystko mogło się jeszcze wydarzyć.

\- Tomku, biegnij do pana bosmana i przygotujcie pożywny rosół dla pana Smugi. Im szybciej nabierze sił, tym szybciej wyzdrowieje.

\- Masz rację, tatusiu – Tomek odkleił się od Smugi i uśmiechnął się tak szczerze, że i jemu kąciki ust powędrowały do góry – Pan niech odpoczywa, a my się panem zajmiemy.

Tomek ucałował policzek Smugi, i przechodząc obok niego, uścisnął go i wybiegł z namiotu. Atmosfera natychmiast się napięła i Smuga wyraźnie _opadł_ na łóżku, mimo, iż wcale się z niego nie podnosił.

Czyli nie było tak dobrze, jak chciał żeby było.

Smuga zjadł miskę rosołu i nawet zapalił fajkę, kiedy wszyscy zebrali się w jego namiocie. Rozmawiali o tym, czy wyruszyć w drogę od razu, czy zaczekać, aż stan Smugi się polepszy i on wolałby zaczekać.

Przez następne dwa dni było w porządku. Rana na ramieniu Smugi goiła się wolno, ale czuł się on znacznie lepiej. Do czasu…

Na trzeci dzień gorączka wróciła. Siedział przy Smudze całą noc i okładał czoło i pierś chorego zimnymi kompresami. Ręce mu się trzęsły, kiedy odciskał skrawki prześcieradła i ocierał spoconą twarz Smugi.

Nie może go stracić. _Nie może_. Nie podobało mu się ramię wokół skaleczenia. Czemu, cholera jasna, czemu nie wykłócał się wtedy z Hunterem?! Mógł obstawać przy swoim, tylko jak zwykle chciał unikać konfliktów. I teraz Jasiek przypłaci za to życiem.

Nad ranem do namiotu wszedł Hunter, spojrzał na nich i nie powiedział nic. Wyszedł na zewnątrz i usłyszał tylko jak tropiciel przejmuje kontrolę w obozie.

Odetchnął lżej, kiedy Smuga jęknął cicho i z głębokim westchnieniem otworzył oczy. Nie mówili nic.

Zatruty nóż.

Dźgnęli go _zatrutym_ _nożem,_ a ten drań mówił o tym tak spokojnie. Jakaś część jego świadomości wiedziała, że Smuga ma inne podejście do swojego bezpieczeństwa niż on, ale nie spodziewał się takiej lekkomyślności. Nie po Janku.

Chociaż z drugiej strony Smuga sam wiedział najlepiej, jakie były jego szanse, więc nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak tylko zaufać Jankowi. Nie podobało mu się to, ale dopóki nie znajdą lekarza albo jakiegoś szamana nic więcej zrobić nie mogli.

Koniec końców nie musieli robić nic, bo Opatrzność chyba nad nimi czuwała.

Mimo tego, że uciekli im tragarze i załapała ich burza, los uśmiechnął się do nich i zdobyli nóż, którym dźgnięto Smugę.

No i Castanedo już nim nie będzie kłód pod nogi rzucał.

Udało im się załatwić audiencję u kabaki Ugandy. Jego czarownicy natychmiast zajęli się Smugą, a on zagadywał wszystkich, żeby dać Tomkowi możliwość podglądania przez dziurkę w ścianie, co dzieje się w drugim pokoju. Później wypyta syna o wszystko.

Spędzili z Tomkiem długie godziny siedząc przy Smudze, bo żaden z nich nie potrafił być gdzieś indziej. Ich miejsce było tu, przy rodzinie. Bo jego Jasiek nie był już tylko przyjacielem, był dla niego kimś więcej i starał się nawet nie myśleć, co będzie, jeśli okaże się, że Smuga nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć.

***

Po tygodniu Smuga czuł się już na tyle dobrze, że karawana mogła ruszyć w dalszą drogę.

Tomek zaskarbił sobie sympatię młodego kabaki i ofiarowano im dwudziestu silnych murzynów jako tragarzy i przewodnika-myśliwego. I nie powinno go to już dziwić, naprawdę miał dużo czasu, żeby się przyzwyczaić, ale za każdym razem, kiedy Tomek odstawiał taki numer, aż coś go w gardle swędziało, żeby zwrócić mu uwagę.

Smuga tylko uśmiechał się pobłażliwie i konszachtował z jego własnym synem. A on zamiast coś z tym zrobić, cieszył się w duchu jak wariat i tylko kręcił głową, niby to z dezaprobatą.

Każdego dnia marszu ukradkiem obserwował Smugę i notował jego samopoczucie. Bo pytać nie miał zamiaru, głupi nie był. Ale czasem, kiedy dzień był długi, albo kiedy weszli już na tereny dotknięte tse-tse, dostrzegał napięcie na twarzy Smugi i starał się jak mógł, żeby niespostrzeżenie odciążyć go i dać mu więcej czasu na odpoczynek.

Jego Tomek okazał się mistrzem w manipulowaniu Jankiem i wystarczyło czasem jedno spojrzenie i niepewne dotknięcie ramienia, żeby Janek skapitulował i odpoczął choć moment. I on modlił się, żeby nikt tego nie zauważył, bo wtedy ich konspiracja legnie w gruzach.

Tadek chyba wyczuł, co się święci, bo przyłapał go jak podjudzał Tomka, żeby ten „zaczarował” Smugę do zjedzenia dodatkowej porcji obiadu. We trzech wymienili tylko spojrzenia i bez słowa rozeszli się po obozie.

Jak on kochał tą rodzinę!

Po kilku dniach zorientował się, że od tamtego momentu w namiocie, kiedy Smuga przebudził się po raz pierwszy, nie miał okazji porozmawiać z nim sam na sam. I nie wiedział czy to on nieświadomie unikał sytuacji, gdzie mogliby zostać sami, czy to Smuga upewniał się, że zawsze ktoś jeszcze z nimi był. Może i to, i to. Albo może on stał się przewrażliwiony na punkcie Smugi i wcześniej nie zwracał na takie rzeczy uwagi?

A jeśli Janek wiedział?

 _Oczywiście_ , że wiedział. Janek zawsze jakoś _wiedział_. I teraz on będzie musiał wytłumaczyć Jankowi, że… Właściwie to nie miał pojęcia co i jak mu wytłumaczyć.

Ale musiał spróbować.

Wykorzystał okazję, kiedy nowy przewodnik zaczął szerzyć niestworzone historie wśród tragarzy i Hunter, Tadek z Tomkiem i Sambo wyszli z namiotu, żeby opanować sytuację, zostawiając ich samych.

\- Janie…?

I zamarł, kiedy to drażniące dygotanie w środku odezwało się po takim czasie. Przeklął się w duchu i z trudem wykrztusił:

\- Jak się czujesz?

Pięknie zaczął. Po tylu latach przyjaźni i tego, co razem przeszli, tak postanowił zacząć rozmowę… Brawo, Andrzej.

\- A jak mam się czuć? Wszystko jest w porządku.

Nic nie było w porządku! Bo Smuga nigdy nie zbył go takimi ogólnikami… nigdy nie uciekał wzrokiem, kiedy rozmawiali… nigdy nie był taki spięty…

\- Jasiek!

Nie udało mu się ukryć desperacji, z jaką wymówił to jedno imię, kiedy głos mu się załamał. Żelazna pięść ścisnęła mu serce na widok przygarbionych pleców Smugi.

\- Nie jest źle…

\- Ale nie jest dobrze.

\- Nie. Nie jest.

_Cholera jasna!_

Wtedy Smuga spojrzał na niego i serce mu stanęło. Nigdy nie widział takiej _rezygnacji_ na tej pięknej twarzy i nigdy nie widział tych szarych oczu tak… martwych.

\- Andrzeju – głos mu lekko zadrżał. O cholera. – Wiem, że gorączkowałem i mogłem powiedzieć coś… Chciałem cię przeprosić, jeśli zrobiłem coś nieodpowiedniego. Miałbyś prawo… I ja zrozumiem, jeśli…

\- Jasiek, co ty do licha bredzisz?!

Przerwał mu. Nie wytrzymał i mu przerwał, i żałował, że nie umie tak _wiedzieć_ , jak robił to Smuga. Bo jego najdroższy przyjaciel, jego… _jego Jasiek_ stał przed nim i patrzył na niego z takim zaskoczeniem, że aż mu słów zabrakło.

\- Co nieodpowiedniego mogłeś zrobić albo powiedzieć?

\- Nie pamiętam dokładnie, dlatego pomyślałem…

\- No właśnie _nic_ nie powiedziałeś i _nic_ nie zrobiłeś!

Andrzej, zamknij się, dla własnego dobra, nic już nie mów…

\- I tu jest _problem_! Że nic _nie powiedziałeś_ i nic _nie zrobiłeś_ …

A miał trzymać to w tajemnicy. Tylko teraz wydało mu się śmieszne, że chciał coś tak wielkiego ukryć przed człowiekiem, który tylko na niego spojrzał i _wiedział_.

Przymknął oczy, żeby nie widzieć jak ten drogi mu tak człowiek zamyka się przed nim. Każdy miał swoje granice i bał się… jak on się cholernie bał, że właśnie przekroczył jedną. Że to był pierwszy i ostatni gwóźdź do trumny ich przyjaźni.

\- Andrzeju? Spójrz na mnie proszę.- Duże ciepłe dłonie objęły jego twarz.

Ten cichy, spokojny głos ukoił to drażniące dygotanie w piersi i… jak on cholernie kochał tego człowieka! Czuł jak ramiona mu się zatrzęsły, ale nie potrafił ich opanować. Dech mu zaparło w piersi i aż zakręciło mu się w głowie.

Ale spojrzał. Bo jego Jasiek go poprosił i po tym wszystkim, chociaż tyle mógł dla niego zrobić.

Janek stał tak blisko, że widział, nawet przez zamglone oczy, jak patrzył na niego z troską.

\- Och – coś musiał wyczytać z jego spojrzenia, bo westchnął, jakby zaskoczony i nagle twarz mu pojaśniała – _Och_!

\- Jasiek… proszę cię…

\- O co? – i zamiast odepchnąć go, odsunąć się, cokolwiek, Janek wpatrywał się w niego jak zaczarowany – Co tylko chcesz.

I cały świat wokół stanął w miejscu, bo Smuga właśnie… to nie mogło dziać się naprawdę, bo to by znaczyło, że Smuga… I jeśli on dobrze zrozumiał, to Smuga…

\- Jasiek…?

\- Andrzeju, oddychaj. Nie musisz panikować.

Ciepły, _rozbawiony_ głos przedarł się przez jego szok i wtedy dopiero zobaczył szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Smugi, i zobaczył te tańczące iskrami stalowoszare oczy i…

… Smuga zawsze tak wyglądał, jak na niego patrzył. Od samego początku, kiedy tylko się poznali ten szeroki uśmiech i błyszczące oczy były zwrócone na niego.

\- Jak ja do _jasnej_ _cholery_ mogłem być tak _ślepy_?

Wyrwało mu się i Smuga parsknął śmiechem. Jak on dawno już słyszał ten piękny dźwięk.

\- W twojej obronie, dość dużo się działo na samym początku i nie był to najlepszy czas na tego typu zwierzenia, nie sądzisz?

\- Tak, masz rację – oparł głowę o czoło Smugi i mimowolnie wyszczerzył się jak wariat – Masz rację.

\- Czemu mam wrażenie, że mówisz coś więcej niż to, że mam rację?

\- Bo może jest w tym jakiś _głębszy_ _sentyment_?

\- Zlituj się i przestań żartować! To nawet nie było zabawne.

Ale śmiał się. Tak blisko, widział jak jakimś cudem oczy Smugi zalśniły jeszcze bardziej i ten szeroki uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy i aż mu serce rozsadzało, że to dzięki niemu. Że to na _niego_ Smuga tak patrzył.

\- Masz rację.

\- Andrzej!

***

Postanowili zaczekać.

Zbyt dużo było do wyjaśnienia i obydwaj zgodzili się, że cokolwiek między nimi było, czekało już tyle lat, że mogło zaczekać kilka tygodni. Powiedział Jankowi o swojej rozmowie z Hunterem, co utwierdziło ich w przekonaniu, że lepiej odłożyć to do czasu, aż wrócą do domu.

Poza tym nie wiedzieli jak zareagują ich towarzysze i woleli nie narażać ani siebie, ani wyprawy. Bo co mogli powiedzieć Tomek i Tadek? Ci dwaj znaczyli i dla niego, i dla Janka wiele. Perspektywa tego, że mogli zostać odrzuceni, ostudziła niego ich zapały.

Skupili się więc na gorylach.

I sam skarcił się w duchu, kiedy cieszył się jak szalony, że to właśnie jego Jasiek wytropił goryle.

Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy po długich godzinach oczekiwania Janek wrócił do obozu. Bał się o niego i tylko siłą woli powstrzymywał się, żeby nie rozpaść się na kawałki, kiedy Janek mu gdzieś znikał.

Między Jankiem i Tomkiem, to on osiwieje zanim dobije pięćdziesiątki.

Mieli wyruszyć obydwaj następnego ranka, żeby uważnie przyjrzeć się tym tak mało znanym zwierzętom. Nawet gdyby nie udało im się schwytać żywych okazów, skóra i kościec oraz wszelkie spostrzeżenia dałyby im nie mały bonus.

Nie zdziwił się więc, kiedy Tomek z markotną miną zaczepił go i poprosił o udział w ich małej wyprawie. Ten jego Tomek. Zawsze jakimś cudem o krok przed nim. Sam chciał prosić Janka, żeby zabrali i Tomka, bo jego chłopak miał lekką rękę do pisania. W dodatku skoro on sam nie posiadał się z radości na myśl o obserwowaniu goryli, mógł się tylko domyślać jak podniecony był Tomek.

Spędzili więc kilka godzin ukryci w gąszczu i kilka razy musiał zdusić wesołość, kiedy jego zdradliwy umysł podsuwał mu ciekawe skojarzenia. Nie uszło jego uwadze, że ich mała rodzina z takim zapałem obserwowała inna małą rodzinę.

Smuga musiał podzielać część jego dziwnych myśli, bo przekręcił oczami nad głową Tomka, zapatrzonego na goryle, i pokręcił głową z szerokim uśmiechem i błyszczącymi oczami.

Ich radość nie potrwała długo.

Po dwóch dniach byli gotowi na łowy. Sprzęt sprawdzony, piwo uważone, ekipa dobrana.

Same łowy poszły im dobrze i tylko wisk małego goryla ściągnął im na kark olbrzymią bestię. Przerażony zamarł, kiedy zwierzę zawyło donośnie i aż jęknął, kiedy małpolud zamachnął się łapskiem i odrzucił go na bok jak marionetkę. Lekko oszołomiony syknął tylko, kiedy uniósł się na łokciu. Będzie bolało rano.

I dech mu zaparło w piersi, kiedy podniósł głowę i zobaczył goryla stojącego naprzeciw Janka i Tomka. Obydwaj mieli sztucery i mierzyli do zwierzęcia.

Serce mu stanęło, kiedy Janek zbladł i opuścił broń krzycząc na Tomka, żeby strzelał.

Jan Smuga _nigdy_ nie opuszczał broni w momencie zagrożenia. _Nigdy_.

I co go przeraziło najbardziej, to że nie musiał nawet pytać. Janek sam przyznał, że od momentu dźgnięcia nożem, czuje w ramieniu dziwny bezwład i ręka mu drży jak w febrze.

Dlatego wcale nie zdziwiło go, kiedy Janek chciał wziąć Tomka ze sobą na poszukiwanie okapi. Tłumaczył, że bardzo Tomka lubi, i że ma przeczucie, że z Tomka szczęściem znajdą okapi, i że nie był pewny strzału, a Tomek strzelał tak celnie, jak on przed wypadkiem.

Zawahał się tylko dlatego, że obydwaj zostawiliby go na blisko sześć tygodni samego. Może nie tyle samego, co bez żadnego z nich.

Ale zgodził się.

I ulga, jaka malowała się na twarzy Janka i bezgraniczna radość Tomka były warte tego czasu, jaki miało ich nie być w obozie. Jego chłopiec prawie eksplodował ze szczęścia, kiedy dowiedział się, że Smuga sam poprosił o jego udział w tak ważnej dla nich wyprawie.

\- Uważajcie proszę na siebie.

Zaryzykował i odciągnął Janka za namioty, jak najdalej od ogniska.

\- Tomkowi nic nie grozi ze mną i bosmanem, wiesz o tym.

\- A o ciebie nie mogę się już martwić? Dopiero co doszedłeś do siebie po tej truciźnie.

\- Na siebie też będę uważał. W miarę moich możliwości.

Ten drań miał czelność się śmiać z niego.

W odwecie przyciągnął Janka do siebie i wcisnął twarz w jego szyję. To ciepło kręcące w żołądku podskoczyło radośnie, kiedy został przytulony mocniej i wyczuł palce w swoich włosach. Ciężar spadł mu z ramion i przymknął na moment oczy, żeby zapamiętać to uczucie, bo wiedział, że będzie musiał na nie zaczekać dłużej, niż by chciał.

\- Ty też masz dbać o siebie – Smuga odsunął go tylko na tyle, żeby zetknąć ich czoła i spojrzeć mu w oczy – Minimum sześć godzin snu, trzy posiłki dziennie, z czego jeden gorący, bo znam cię i wiem, że te goryle pochłonął cię bez reszty.

\- Masz rację. Będę uważał, żeby nie zamienić się w jednego z nich.

\- Andrzeju, to było okro…

Zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem. I uśmiechnął się dumnie, kiedy Janek przysunął się bliżej i oparł się mocniej o jego pierś, kiedy kolana mu zadrżały. Wyczuł to, bo musiał nagle mocniej zacisnąć ramię na plecach Smugi, co wywołało cichy jęk i zaowocowało głębszym pocałunkiem. To ciepło kręcące w żołądku wybuchło żywym ogniem i powędrowało niżej… niżej… i tym razem to on jęknął, zataczając instynktownie biodrami.

W uszach mu szumiało, kiedy oderwał się od Janka. Zachłysnął się powietrzem i musnął jego wargi ustami raz, drugi, trzeci i z bezgłośnym westchnieniem zaśmiał się, kiedy tym razem to Janek wcisnął nos w jego szyję. Obydwaj oddychali ciężko i serce mu rozsadzało, że to dzięki niemu Janek sapie, jakby przebiegł maraton.

\- Andrzeju…

\- Masz rację, Jasiek… Masz rację.

Zaśmiali się razem i zajęło im dość długo dojście do siebie na tyle, żeby mogli wrócić do towarzystwa.

Z całej siły starał się zignorować znaczące półuśmieszki Tadka, spekulatywne spojrzenia Tomka i zmarszczone czoło Huntera, i skupił się na kolacji.

***

Od zawsze uważał się za człowieka cierpliwego.

Uczył w szkole przedmiotu, który rzadko bywał przez uczniów lubiany.

Przekwalifikował się na łowcę dzikich zwierząt i przyjaźnił się z Janem Smugą, do licha.

Potrafił oswajać zwierzęta i używał dyplomacji w kontaktach z ludźmi.

Cierpliwość jego jednak została tym razem wystawiona na ciężką próbę.

Przez pierwsze dni po odejściu Janka i Tomka czuł lekki niepokój, lecz szybko zepchnął wszelkie obawy na bok, bo jego rozdrażnienie wpływało na goryle.

Kiedy się uspokoił, młode gorylątko coraz chętniej przebywało w jego towarzystwie. Widząc je, goryl i gorylica powoli nabierali do niego więcej zaufania i to całkowicie rozwiało jego lęki. Nie każdy mógł się pochwalić takim wyczynem, a Janek z Tomkiem mieli Tadka przy sobie. Miał przeczucie, że bosman czegoś się domyślał, lecz z typowym dla siebie humorem tylko zapewnił go, że „będzie miał oko na jego chłopaków”.

Tak więc poświęcił całą uwagę gorylom, a później koczkodanom i pawianom. Małpy oswajały się łatwo i nie zwróciłby uwagi na upływ czasu, gdyby Hunter nie przypomniał mu pewnego ranka, że minęło prawie osiem tygodni od wyruszenia małej ekspedycji w dżunglę.

Nie spał tamtej nocy wcale.

Dwa miesiące.

Najdłużej jak był bez żadnego kontaktu z Tomkiem, od kiedy Janek przywiózł go z Warszawy. Najdłużej jak był bez żadnego kontaktu z Jankiem, od kiedy się poznali.

Od tamtej pory źle spał, budził się jeszcze przed wschodem słońca. To drażniące dygotanie w piersi wróciło i męczyło go od świtu do zmierzchu. I ku jego zaskoczeniu pomocą okazał się mały gorylek. Jakby wyczuwając jego troskę, zwierzę uczepiło się go i chodziło za nim krok, w krok. Hunter śmiał się, że zaadoptował goryla, bo mu tęskno było za Tomkiem.

Nie pomylił się.

Szybko urządzono gorylkowi posłanie w jego namiocie i mały spędzał z nim każdą noc. Uspokoiło go to nieco, bo tak strasznie nie lubił być sam.

Dni mijały, zlewając się w jeden ciąg oswajania i karmienia zwierząt, oraz łowów.

Było już późne popołudnie, kiedy usłyszał głuche odgłosy strzałów. Szybko zerknął na Huntera, który poderwał się w tym samym czasie co on i obydwaj złapali za sztucery.

Ekspedycja Smugi wracała do obozu.

Wystrzelili kilka salw na powitanie i w końcu czoło karawany weszło w zasięg bomy. Zacisnął dłonie na karabinie, kiedy wychwycił wzrokiem Janka i Tomka.

Coś zaszło na ich wyprawie.

Widział to wymalowane na ich twarzach. Z trudem opanowywał panikę zżerającą go od środka i to, że trochę dłużej przytrzymał przy sobie Tomka, a później Janka mógł zawsze zrzucić na tęsknotę.

I wtedy Tadek zrzucił bombę.

Janek zostawił Tomka samego na noc w dżungli, obóz został napadnięty przez ludzi-lampartów i jego Tomek… jego mały chłopiec był zmuszony strzelać do ludzi. Musiał zabić, aby przeżyć.

Czuł jak krew odchodzi mu z głowy i ostatkiem siły opanował słabość. Jedno spojrzenie na Tomka podziałało jak kubeł zimnej wody. Mimo wszystko był dumny z niego, ale chciał, aby ten akurat moment wydarzył się jak najpóźniej w jego życiu, Wiedział jednak, że w ich profesji prędzej czy później zachodzi taka potrzeba. Ileż to razy wykłócał się o to samo z Jankiem?

Wykorzystał moment, kiedy Tomek przebierał się i wszedł do namiotu, akurat kiedy ten sznurował buty.

\- Tato?

Usiadł ciężko na łóżku obok syna i objął go ramieniem. I mimo, że jego chłopiec miał już piętnaście lat i naprawdę spoważniał w czasie tych ostatnich dwóch miesięcy, jak małe dziecko wcisnął się mu pod ramię i zacisnął pięści na jego koszuli.

\- Chcę żebyś wiedział, Tomku, że jestem z ciebie naprawdę dumny. Wiem, że to, co zaszło tamtej nocy ciąży ci na sercu i niestety to uczucie nie zniknie. Możesz się tylko nauczyć z nim żyć. Wiedz jednak, że czasem są takie sytuacje, że musimy zrobić coś, co uważamy za złe, ale tak długo, jak nie robimy tego z przyjemnością i jesteśmy świadomi konsekwencji swoich czynów, możemy je sobie wybaczyć. Wiem, że zabijając tych ludzi uratowałeś siebie i swoich towarzyszy i to jest najważniejsze. Tamci ludzie z własnej woli zaatakowali obóz i nie miałeś wyjścia tylko się bronić.

\- Nie jesteś więc na mnie zły?

Jak on kochał tego chłopca. Przytulił go mocniej do siebie.

\- Nie. W żadnym wypadku nie jestem na ciebie o to zły.

\- I nie jesteś zły na pana Smugę, że mnie zostawił samego na noc w obozie?

I tu zawahał się. Czy był zły na Janka? I tak, i nie. Ufał mu jak nikomu innemu i świadomość, że zostawił jego chłopca samego w dżungli na noc, uwierała go nieznośnie. Przecież Tomek wciąż był dzieckiem. Niezwykle samodzielnym, pomysłowym i odważnym, ale nadal dzieckiem.

Z drugiej strony czy obecność Janka czy Tadka zmieniłaby tak mocno przebieg tamtej nocy? Mógł tylko gdybać.

\- Nie jestem zły na pana Smugę. Będę musiał z nim o tym porozmawiać, ale nie gniewam się na niego.

\- A powinieneś.

Gwałtownie obrócił głowę w stronę wejścia do namiotu i serce podskoczyło mu do gardła, kiedy napotkał kamienną minę Janka i jego zimne stalowoszare oczy.

\- Zostawiłem twojego piętnastoletniego syna samego na noc w dżungli i podczas mojej nieobecności obóz został napadnięty. Zamiast chronić Tomka, ganiałem po mokradłach w poszukiwaniu mitycznego osła.

Ten „mityczny osioł” wyrwał urwany śmiech z jego piersi i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

\- Dlatego musimy o tym poważnie porozmawiać, ale nadal nie jestem na ciebie zły. A osła złapałeś, więc taki mityczny nie jest.

\- Andrzeju! Czy ty mnie słuchasz?

\- Tak – uśmiechnął się po nosem, kiedy Janek załamał ręce i ku jego większemu rozbawieniu zerknął na Tomka, jakby szukał pomocy u niego – I wiesz, dlaczego nie daję ci teraz kazania, na które zasługujesz?

Janek tylko spojrzał na niego pytająco i aż mu serce ścisnęło na widok tak zrezygnowanej miny na tej pięknej twarzy.

\- Bo wiem, że nie ma nic, co mógłbym ci teraz powiedzieć, czego już sam sobie nie powiedziałeś. Znam cię, Janku i wiem, że już więcej nie popełnisz tego błędu.

\- Poza tym, jesteśmy tu cali i zdrowi – wtrącił Tomek z dziwnym blaskiem w oku – Skoro już to ustaliliśmy, to ja pobiegnę sprawdzić co z kolacją, a wy sobie porozmawiajcie. - I z podejrzanym uśmiechem wyślizgnął się z namiotu.

Janek rzucił mu ostrożne spojrzenie, kiedy już zostali sami i dopiero jak wyciągnął do niego rękę, podszedł powoli i usiadł obok niego, po sekundzie namysłu wsuwając dużą, ciepłą dłoń w jego uścisk i splatając ich place. Janek odetchnął głębiej i ramiona mu opadły lekko.

\- Ja cię, Andrzeju, naprawdę z całego serca przepraszam. Nawet nie mogę ci powiedzieć, co wtedy myślałem – zaśmiał się gorzko, a jemu ścisnęło gardło i tylko oparł wolną rękę na ich złączonych dłoniach – Chyba _nie_ _myślałem_ ….

\- Jasiek, nie dręcz się już tym. Było, minęło, już się nie powtórzy. Z resztą… jeśli Tomek ma z nami jeździć na wyprawy, prędzej czy później coś takiego musiałoby się przytrafić. Nigdy nie będzie na to odpowiedniego czasu, a nie możemy go niańczyć, dopóki nie skończy trzydziestki…

\- Jeśli spróbujesz choćby rzucić cień żartu, to wyjdę stąd.

Zaśmiał się tylko, bo obydwaj wiedzieli, że to pusta groźba, kiedy Janek zacisnął mocniej palce na jego dłoni.

\- Ale masz rację.

\- O nie, to moja kwestia, znajdź sobie inną.

I wtedy Janek spojrzał na niego z tym szerokim uśmiechem i błyszczącymi oczami i oparł czoło na jego ramieniu.

\- Andrzeju.

\- Jasiek.

I dopiero nawoływania Tadka na kolację wywabiły ich z namiotu.

***

Słonie już schwytali.

Trochę trudu ich kosztowało schwytanie pięciu dorosłych i dwóch małych, ale zwierzęta spokojnie już siedziały w zagrodzie. Czas ich naglił jednak, bo pora deszczowa wisiała nad ich głowami, a to uniemożliwiłoby kontynuację łowów. Sam musiał zostać przy słoniach, więc zatrzymał tylko przy sobie myśliwego kabaki, a reszcie towarzyszy polecił jak najszybciej urządzić łowy na żyrafy i nosorożce.

Znowu był zmuszony pożegnać Tomka i Janka i już nawet nie upominał ich żeby na siebie uważali. Chciał polecić Tadkowi, żeby ich upilnował w razie czego, ale doszedł do wniosku, że Tadek był równie skłonny do wdepnięcia w jakieś bagno, jak ci dwaj.

Zajął się więc oswajaniem słoni i starał nie myśleć o niczym innym. W końcu wyczerpane stworzenia przemogły się i zaczęły przyjmować pokarm podsuwany im przez Santuru. Wszystko szło coraz łatwiej, aż w końcu słonie jadły im z rąk. Dwa z nich za nic nie dały się przekonać i zmuszeni byli wypuścić olbrzymy. Nie było sensu oswajać zwierząt, które odmawiały jedzenia i rzucały się na ściany zagrody, próbując się wydostać. Ponadto przewiezienie ich na „Aligatorze” byłoby w takim wypadku niemożliwe.

Było wczesne popołudnie, kiedy przybiegł do nich jeden z tragarzy.

Mały biały buana był hurt.

Krew mu zmroziło w żyłach i przez moment nie mógł się ruszyć. Dech mu zaparło w piersi.

Tomek miał wypadek. Jego chłopcu przytrafiło się coś złego.

Zerwał się na nogi i bez namysłu ruszył pędem przez dżunglę. Jedyne, co mu chodziło po głowie to, żeby znaleźć się przy Tomku. Jego dziecko…

Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem coś mu się mogło stać?! Przecież byli z nim Janek i Tadek! Któryś z nich musiał móc coś zrobić…

Jego Tomek. Jego maleńki dar od losu. Ostatnie, co mu zostało po Ani.

Wpadł przez przejście w bomie i stanął jak wryty. Zimna bryła lodu opadła mu w żołądku, kiedy zobaczył murzynów zajmujących się poranionym Dingo.

Gdzie był jego synek?

\- Gdzie jest Tomek? Gdzie jest _mój_ SYN?!

Wtedy przed jednym z namiotów zauważył Janka. Serce mu ścisnęło, kiedy podszedł bliżej i ujrzał, jak jego ramiona się trzęsą. Padł przed nim na kolana i potrząsnął jego ramieniem.

\- Gdzie. Jest. Mój. SYN?! Janek!

\- Andrzeju…

Z namiotu wyszedł Tadek. Zapłakana twarz i pokrwawiona koszula…

Ciemne plamy mu przesłoniły oczy i zachwiał się, ale wyrwał ramię z uścisku Janka. Nie mógł. Nie teraz.

\- Co się stało? Czy ktoś mi _może_ _POWIEDZIEĆ_ , CO SIĘ STAŁO?!

\- Miał wypadek…

\- Tyle sam zdążyłem wywnioskować! Mieliście go _pilnować_ do _jasnej_ _cholery_!

Warknął i z trudem podźwignął się z ziemi. Jego syn go potrzebował. Nie miał czasu na wyjaśnienia. Bez namysłu odtrącił Tadka i wszedł do namiotu.

Hunter pochylał się nad nieprzytomnym, bladym jak kreda Tomkiem i kończył bandażować jego tors. Musiał zagryźć wargę, żeby powstrzymać krzyk rozpaczy.

Jego dziecko leżało na wpół żywe, a on nie miał pojęcia jak mu pomóc.

\- Obrażenia są rozległe, ale to młody, silny chłopak – Hunter oparł mu dłoń na ramieniu. Nawet nie zauważył, jak ten się przy nim znalazł – Siedzi w nim rogata dusza. Jeśli przez następne trzy dni nic się nie pogorszy, wyjdzie z tego. Musi pan być dobrej myśli.

Nie dał rady nic powiedzieć. Z zaciśniętego gardła wydarł mu się tylko zduszony jęk, kiedy na chwiejnych nogach podszedł do łóżka i opadł na ziemi obok syna. Najdelikatniej jak potrafił ujął bezwładną rękę Tomka i przycisnął ją do ust. Była ciepła.

Nie powstrzymywał łez. Był sam w namiocie z Tomkiem i tylko jednym uchem rejestrował odgłosy rozmowy na zewnątrz. Nie obchodziło go, co się działo w koło. Liczył się dla niego tylko jego mały chłopiec.

Musiał przysnąć, bo obudziło go lekkie szturchnięcie w ramię.

\- Zjedz coś, Andrzeju, bo na głodnego nic mu nie pomożesz.

Tadek podsunął mu miskę zupy i tylko przez grzeczność nie pogonił go do wszystkich diabłów.

\- Mieliście go pilnować... – Wychrypiał i odkaszlnął, nabierając powietrza – Miał być z wami bezpieczny…

\- To był naprawdę nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Przejeżdżaliśmy obok zarośli. Tomek był przed nami na długość dwóch koni, nie dalej. Wtedy z kępy przy drodze wyskoczył nosorożec. Ze wszystkich bydląt na tym pieruńskim kontynencie to musiał być akurat _nosorożec_. Zanim się zorientowaliśmy, co się dzieje, bydlę nadziało konia na róg, szkapa wyleciała w powietrze, a z nią Tomek. Nie zdążył wyciągnąć nogi ze strzemienia. Koń go przygniótł… potem… po szkapie… zawrócił się, ale pan Hunter był najbliżej. Wbiegł miedzy Tomka, a nosorożca. Powalił bydlaka jednym strzałem.

\- Cholera _jasna_!

Zacisnął pięści i zakrył oczy kułakami. Był zły. Był wściekły. Ale nie mógł ich winić.

Nieszczęśliwy wypadek.

Jakaś część jego świadomości burzyła się, że przecież Janek miał się zaopiekować Tomkiem. Obiecał, że nie będzie narażał jego synka na niepotrzebne niebezpieczeństwa. Ufał mu, że w jego obecności Tomek będzie całkowicie bezpieczny.

Tylko czy gdyby on sam tam był, przewidziałby, że akurat wtedy z zarośli wybiegnie nosorożec?

Nie przewidziałby.

Więc jak mógł wymagać tego od Janka czy Tadka?

Ogarnął go wtedy spokój. Odetchnął głębiej i podniósł się powoli. Tadek patrzył na niego zdruzgotany. Przecież on też kochał Tomka na równi ze wszystkimi. Odebrał mu miskę i odstawił ją na stoliku przy łóżku Tomka, i powoli wyciągnął do Tadka rękę. Kiedy ten ujął ją z wdzięcznością, przyciągnął go do siebie i zacisnął ramię na jego olbrzymich plecach.

\- Przepraszam Tadek. Wiem, że to nie twoja wina. To nie wasza wina. Ja po prostu…

\- Wiem, brachu, wiem – Tadek oparł dłoń na jego karku – Nie masz za co przepraszać, Andrzeju. Wszyscy boimy się o tego szkraba. Ale wyjdzie z tego, zobaczysz! Zuch sam złapał żyrafę.

\- W to akurat nie wątpię.

Tylko kącik ust uniósł mu się do góry. Na więcej nie miał siły.

\- Przysłać ci tu kogoś?

Subtelny to Tadek nie był. Ale czy chciał teraz widzieć Janka? Był tak emocjonalnie wyczerpany, że wolałby siedzieć w ciszy.

\- Zaraz i tak się położę. To był długi dzień, a Tomek… Chcę być z nim sam.

\- Przyniosę ci rano śniadanie.

I został sam.

Zupy nie skończył, ale poczuł się lepiej, więc tylko przysunął swoje łóżko polowe bliżej Tomka i ułożył się na boku kładąc rękę na dłoni synka.

Jego Tomek. Jego mały dar od losu.

Obudził się zdezorientowany. Błądził spojrzeniem po namiocie. Przecież był przy zagrodzie słoni, więc czemu…? I wtedy napotkał wzrokiem Tomka.

Jego chłopiec leżał nieruchomo i tylko pierś unosząca się w ciężkim, chrapliwym, ale równym oddechu świadczyła o tym, że żyje.

Tomek miał wypadek. Nosorożec.

Wydarzenia z zeszłego dnia grzmotnęły go w serce i aż syknął, kiedy zaczerpnął powietrza.

Usiadł powoli na swoim posłaniu i koc, którym na pewno się nie okrywał, zsunął mu się z ramion.

Jasiek.

Jakimś cudem wiedział, że to był jego Jasiek. Musiał z nim porozmawiać. Wyjaśnić. Przeprosić.

Przed oczami stanęła mu skulona postać z trzęsącymi się ramionami.

Nachylił się nad Tomkiem i łagodnie odgarnął mu włosy z czoła. Oddychał. Wciąż oddychał.

Zanim wyszedł z namiotu obejrzał się przez ramię trzy razy. Do wyjścia były dwa kroki.

Na zewnątrz było już całkiem widno. Atmosfera w obozie była przytłumiona. Nawet hałaśliwi murzyni siedzieli w małych kupkach i cicho ze sobą rozmawiali. Pierwszy zauważył go Hunter. Wystraszony znalazł się przy nim w dwóch krokach i złapał za ramię.

-Bez zmian.

Wyrzucił tylko krótko i wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. W takiej sytuacji brak wieści był dobrą wiadomością. Tadek podał mu kubek kawy i dopiero kiedy upił łyk, rozejrzał się wokoło.

\- Gdzie jest Janek?

Hunter i Tadek spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie i serce mu stanęło na moment.

\- Wyszedł jeszcze przed świtem, żeby zastąpić cię przy słoniach z Santuru – Tadek odezwał się w końcu – Powiedział, że tam się bardziej przyda niż tu…

Cholera jasna.

I nie wiedział, czy był bardziej zły na Janka, że wyszedł z obozu bez słowa, czy na samego siebie, że doprowadził do tego, że Janek wyszedł z obozu bez słowa.

Nie mógł iść za nim, bo musiał być przy Tomku. Z drugiej strony Tomek był nieprzytomny i siedzeniem przy nim nic nie wskóra, a z Jankiem musiał porozmawiać...

\- Niech mi pan da moment. Skończę tylko śniadanie i pójdę go zmienić.

Hunter uśmiechnął się słabo i dopił tylko kawę, zgarnął kilka rzeczy z namiotu i był gotowy do drogi.

I on był mu tak cholernie wdzięczny, że tylko zdołał uścisnąć mu dłoń i odprowadził go wzrokiem zanim ten nie zniknął za bomą.

-Poradzisz sobie z pilnowaniem tego wszystkiego?

\- Nie bój żaby, Andrzeju, od tego polowania na goryle murzyniaki słuchają się mnie jak rodzonego ojca. Wy się zajmijcie waszym chłopakiem, a jak coś od kierownictwa potrzeba będzie, to wiem, gdzie was znaleźć.

Podejrzewał już wcześniej, że Tadek coś zauważył.

\- Tadek…?

\- Wiem. I nic nie musisz tłumaczyć. Wiedziałem już, od kiedy spotkaliśmy się wtedy przed Australią, pamiętasz?

Zamarł oszołomiony i tylko wpatrywał się w Tadka.

Tadek wywąchał, co się święci, zanim on sam wiedział, co się dzieje…

\- I zanim spanikujesz… Tak, wiem, że panikujesz, więc zanim spanikujesz, to mi to nic, a nic nie przeszkadza. Bo i ty jesteś szczęśliwy i pan Smuga jest szczęśliwy… tak mi się wydaje… a Tomek to nie posiadał się z radości, jak się dowiedział…

\- Czekaj, czekaj – wyciągnął dłoń i spojrzał na Tadka uważniej – Tomek wie?

Cholera jasna.

\- Wie – Tadek był dziwnie z tego faktu dumny.

\- Od kiedy?

\- Jakoś tak od polowania na lwy?

Cholera jasna. Serce mu łomotało w piersi. I wiedział, że powinien panikować. Ale był zwyczajnie tylko szczęśliwy. Bo skoro ci dwaj najważniejsi w ich życiu ludzie wiedzieli, to nie musieli się tak mocno kryć.

Teraz tylko musiał porozmawiać z Jankiem.

Jankiem, który wszedł za bomę, wolnym krokiem podszedł do nich i niepewnie zerknął na niego. Jakby szukał aprobaty, że może się odezwać.

Brawo, Andrzej, złamałeś nieugiętego Jana Smugę.

Bez słowa wstał z ziemi i podszedł do Janka. Nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie żadnego słowa. Ujął go za nadgarstek i ruszył z nim ku namiotowi, gdzie leżał Tomek. Potrzebował prywatności do tej rozmowy.

Co go zabolało to to, że jak tylko Janek się zorientował gdzie idą, próbował wyrwać rękę z jego chwytu. Obejrzał się wtedy na niego i napotkał martwe szare spojrzenie.

\- Proszę cię… Jasiek… on nas teraz potrzebuje…

\- Jesteś pewien? Po tym jak dopuściłem do tego – machnął ręką w stronę namiotu.

\- Chodź, proszę. - Nie miał siły się z nim kłócić. Nie teraz.

I już bez oporów przeszli ostatnie kilka kroków, przepuścił Janka w przejściu i wszedł tuż za nim.

Tomek nadal leżał nieruchomo i oddychał ciężko, ale równomiernie.

Janek zatrzymał się o krok od łózka i, tak jak on zeszłego dnia, opadł na ziemię przy Tomku. I tak jak on, Janek ujął dłoń jego syna i przyciągnął ją do swoich ust.

\- Tadek powiedział, że już wiesz, co się stało.

\- Tak. I nie winię was. Jasiek, słuchaj mnie uważnie: Nie. Winię. Ciebie.

\- A powinieneś. To już drugi raz miałem go pilnować, a zobacz jak się skończyło. Na pewno chcesz mnie przy nim?

Aż się w nim zagotowało na te słowa. Dopadł Janka za ziemi i klękając przed nim ujął jego twarz w dłonie.

\- Nigdy nie waż się nawet tak myśleć, Jasiek! To dzięki tobie Tomek umie to, co umie i gdyby nie ty, nawet bym go przy sobie nie miał. Mój syn cię kocha, Jasiek i jeśli go teraz zostawisz, to ci tego nigdy nie wybaczę! Pamiętasz jak mu obiecałeś? Że go nie zostawisz?

\- Was – Janek wtrącił się mu w słowo – Obiecałem, że _was_ nie zostawię.

Dopiero wtedy to stalowoszare spojrzenie przeniosło się z Tomka na niego.

\- Więc skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że my cię gdziekolwiek puścimy? Tomek potrzebuje nas obu. Ja potrzebuje ciebie, Jasiek, i… mam nadzieję, że ty potrzebujesz mnie?

\- Wątpisz w to?- Janek puścił rękę Tomka i przyciągnął go do siebie. Nie oponował. Ukrył twarz w ramieniu Janka i zacisnął koszulę na jego plecach – Potrzebuję cię, Andrzeju, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

\- I przepraszam cię za wcześniej. Nie powinienem był cię tak potraktować.

\- Nie, Andrzeju, nie musisz…

\- Tak muszę – spojrzał mu wtedy w oczy i opadł dłoń na policzku Janka – Bo to wyglądało tak, jakbym się na tobie zawiódł, a to jest nieprawdą. To wyglądało tak, jakbym cię tu nie chciał, a chcę. Bo ty tak samo bałeś się o Tomka jak ja, a nie pozwoliłem ci nawet być tu z nami, bo bardziej byłem skupiony na Tomku…

\- I tak powinno być. Tomek to priorytet. Nie mam do ciebie o to żalu, serce moje. Z resztą to nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz, kiedy któryś z nas wylądował w szpitalu polowym.

\- Do tej myśli akurat już się przyzwyczaiłem, i… czekaj, czekaj… - chyba się przesłyszał, bo… - Czy ty mnie nazwałeś „serce moje”?!

I aż mu serce rozsadzało, kiedy Janek zamarł z otwartą buzią i szeroko otwartymi oczami i przepiękny, czerwony rumieniec wpłynął mu na policzki.

\- Ja nie…

\- O nie, nie – zaśmiał się bezgłośnie – Nie cofniesz tego! Powiedz jeszcze raz.

Janek zerknął na niego niepewnie, ale on nie mógł powstrzymać szaleńczego uśmiechu, jaki wykwitł na jego ustach. Bo jego Jasiek nazwało go…

\- Serce moje – wyszeptał cicho.

I nie mógł już powstrzymać łez cisnących się mu do oczu, ani bezgłośnego chichotu, jaki wyrwał się mu z piersi i nie miał słów, żeby powiedzieć cokolwiek, więc tylko przyciągnął Janka bliżej i go najzwyczajniej w świecie pocałował.

***

Od wypadku Tomka minęło trzy tygodnie.

Długich, męczących dwadzieścia dni.

Czuwali z Jankiem na zmianę, bo trzeba było zająć się organizacją obozu i załatwić transport powrotny. Przy takim układzie spraw nie było mowy o poprowadzeniu karawany tą samą drogą, którą przyszli. Transport zwierząt sam w sobie przedstawiał nie lada problem, a musieli wziąć pod uwagę Tomka.

Coraz trudniej mu było wierzyć, że jego chłopiec się z tego wygrzebie. Przez tydzień poili go tylko wodą. O jedzeniu nie było mowy, ale odwodnienie w tym klimacie oznaczało niechybną śmierć. Później zaryzykowali polewkę, a jeszcze później zupę z rozgotowanych na papkę warzyw.

I tak przez miesiąc siedzieli w dżungli, aż Tomek poczuł się na tyle dobrze, żeby go przenieść.

W tym czasie za namową Huntera wynajął angielski parowiec, który miał zawieść ich aż do Kisumu, a stamtąd koleją mieli dotrzeć do Mombasy. Chciał jak najszybciej wywieść Tomka z Afryki do Europy.

Przed dzień zwinięcia obozu siedział przy Tomku i obserwował śpiącego syna.

Nie pierwszy raz przeszło mu przez myśl, że gdyby nie zabierał go z Warszawy, nic by mu się nie stało. Nie narażałby życia w dzikim pustkowiu. Chciał, żeby Tomek miał coś więcej od życia niż to, co jemu los zgotował.

Może spróbuje przekonać Tomka, żeby został w Anglii?

\- Tomek śpi?

Drgnął mimowolnie, kiedy głos Janka wyrwał go z zadumy. Duża ciepła dłoń opadła mu na kark i odruchowo złapał za nadgarstek.

\- Zasnął niedawno – zawahał się i zerknął ostrożnie na Janka. Te piękne szare oczy patrzyły na niego spokojnie – Jasiek, czy my dobrze robimy ciągając go po świecie?

\- Co masz na myśli? – Janek przysunął się bliżej i oparł biodrem o jego ramię.

\- W Australii porwali go bushrangerzy… tu musiał zabić człowieka, teraz ten wypadek… Czy to naprawdę życie dla niego?

\- A zastanowiłeś się przez chwilę, że może właśnie to czyni go szczęśliwym? Ten chłopak jest wręcz stworzony do tego zawodu. Wiesz, tak myślę – zerknął na Janka, kiedy usłyszał jego ciepły śmiech, te szare oczy zabłysły wesoło – Czasem mam wrażenie, że Tomek ma najlepsze cechy z nas obu. Zamiłowanie do zwierząt, chęć przygód i głód odkrycia czegoś nowego, ten niespokojny duch, który nie pozwala mu usiedzieć w miejscu? Byłem dokładnie taki sam w jego wieku. Jego wielkie serce, i łagodny, ciepły charakter, który wszędzie zjednuje mu przyjaciół, i chęć niesienia pomocy, i awersja do przemocy? Cały ty, Andrzeju.

Jak on kochał tego człowieka!

Ze wzruszenia ścisnęło mu gardło i tylko oderwał rękę Janka ze swojego ramienia i ucałował wierzch jego dłoni.

Wtedy Tomek poruszył się niespokojnie i wymamrotał coś przez sen. Obydwaj z Jankiem zamarli zerkając po sobie. Janek wskazał mu ruchem głowy wyjście z namiotu i po cichu wyszli na zewnątrz. Było już ciemno i tylko ognisko na środku polany rzucało mdły poblask na kilka kroków w koło.

Janek przyciągnął go do siebie i pozwolił mu oprzeć się o niego. Nadal nie mógł pojąć, jakim cudem, kiedy znajdował się w objęciach Janka, czuł się tak spokojnie. Jakby cały świat zatrzymywał się w miejscu i czekał. Nie wiedział na co, ale było to coś bardzo przyjemnego.

Stali tak dłuższą chwilę, chłonąc swoją obecność, kiedy w głowie uformował mu się plan.

\- Jak Tomek wydobrzeje, wyślę go gdzieś z Tadkiem – Janek drgnął. Był pewien, że gdyby nie był przyklejony do niego, nawet by tego nie zauważył. Poczuł jak palce wplotły mu się we włosy – Jeszcze nie wiem gdzie, ale gdzieś, gdzie jest sucho i ciepło, i bezpiecznie. A sami pojedziemy na wakacje.

\- My? Na wakacje? – Janek zaśmiał się cicho i aż mu serce rozsadziło, kiedy silne ramiona objęły go ciaśniej – Co tylko chcesz, Andrzeju. Co tylko chcesz.

\- Z drugiej strony znając nas, zaraz pewnie w coś się wpakujesz i spędzimy resztę urlopu próbując uniknąć trwałych uszczerbków na zdrowiu.

\- Ej! – Janek zaśmiał się i pocałował go w czubek głowy – Ale coś w tym jest.

Nie udało mu się powstrzymać i po chwili zachichotał, trącając nosem skórę na szyi tuż przed nim. I uśmiechnął się szerzej, kiedy oddech Janka zadrżał, a duża, ciepła dłoń przyciągnęła go bliżej. Ośmielony taką reakcją, musnął wargami gorącą skórę, gdzie szyja łączyła się z ramieniem. Serce mu załomotało szybciej, jak tym razem Janek jęknął niemal na bezdechu i kurczowo zacisnął palce na jego włosach. Iskra ognia przeleciała mu po kręgosłupie i ten gorąc kręcący w żołądku przetoczył się niżej i aż sapnął, kiedy odruchowo zatoczył biodrami i wyczuł, że obydwaj są jednakowo zainteresowani.

\- Jasiek… - wyszeptał cicho zataczając biodrami po raz drugi i niemal doszedł, kiedy Janek odwzajemnił ruch. Całe ciało mu drżało, i było mu tak gorąco, i szum w uszach zagłuszał wszystko w koło, i tylko słyszał urywany oddech Janka, kiedy ich ruchy stawały się bardziej desperackie.

\- Andrzeju… serce moje.

Ten cichy szept, i szarpnięcie za włosy, i duża, ciepła dłoń błądząca po jego ciele, i pocałunek w szyję…

\- Jasiek… Jasiek… Jasiek…

Kolejne szarpnięcie za włosy i wcisnął usta w ramię Janka, żeby stłumić jęk, kiedy wszystko wokół eksplodowało, oślepiając go na moment.

Ledwo łapał oddech, kiedy doszedł do siebie na tyle, żeby stwierdzić, że gdyby teraz umarł, odszedłby z tego świata szczęśliwy. Gwałtownie unosząca się pierś pod jego policzkiem kołysała go przyjemnie, a palce przeczesujące mu włosy rozsyłały spazmatyczne drżenie aż po czubki jego palców.

\- Jasiek – zdołał tylko wyszeptać. Oddech mu powoli się uspokajał i po chwili oddychał z Jankiem w ten sam rytm.

\- Chryste… Andrzeju.

Wtedy dotarło do niego, że siedzieli na ziemi i Janek trzymał go niemal na swoich kolanach. I powoli uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy stwierdził, że obaj musieli dojść w tym samym czasie.

\- Chyba już wiem, co chcę robić na tych naszych wakacjach – wyczuł jak ramiona pod jego głową zatrzęsły się w niemym śmiechu.

\- Jesteś niepoprawny, Andrzeju.

\- Masz rację.

Nawet nie próbował zetrzeć wariackiego uśmiechu z twarzy.

Chwila ciszy.

\- Jasiek? Ale jak tak dłużej posiedzimy na ziemi i zeżrą nas mrówki, to będzie twoja wina.

\- Andrzeju!


End file.
